I Object
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Lisanna came back from Edolas and got together with Natsu, leaving a heartbroken Lucy behind. What happens when Lucy recieves an unexpected request from her father? first fanfiction! sorry for any mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

**I Object**

Lucy was depressed.

Lisanna had come back and now she and Natsu were together.

And she is all alone, her secret feelings locked up deep inside her.

Of course, everyone was overjoyed to see that Lisanna was back. Happy had his "mother" back. Mirajane and Elfman had their sister back. Natsu had his childhood friend back.

And that "mother", sister, and childhood friend took Natsu away.

She sighed. Natsu and Lisanna were currently sitting together, talking and laughing while Natsu wrapped his arm around Lisanna's shoulders until a naked Gray challenged the hot- headed fire mage into a fight and the two of them began to smash tables and chairs.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired today."

"Oh, well I hope you feel better soon!" the Take Over mage said with a smile. "Anyways, don't you think Natsu and Lisanna make a cute couple? They're so sweet together!"

"Um… yeah, they are. I'm sorry, Mira, but I have to go," Lucy said and ran out of the guild, leaving Mira to stare after her worriedly.

* * *

When Lucy got home that night, she was surprised to find a letter addressed to her… from her father. She opened it with shaking fingers.

_My Dearest Lucy,_

_I know we aren't really on close terms at the moment, but I am in deep trouble and I need your help… at a cost of a personal sacrifice. There is a one Lord Takeshi Nakamura who has asked for me to hand over the Heartfilia company and I simply could not let it go after all my hard work; so we made a compromise: you will marry him and he and I will run the company together as joint leaders. If we refuse he will kill everyone. You, me, the servants, everyone we know._

_Lucy, I don't want to make you do this. I understand that you are in love with a certain Salamander of Fairy Tail but I cannot save us all without your help. I apologize for my wrongdoings in the past and I hope you will forgive me._

_Please give me your answer within two days. If you refuse, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I am so sorry for forcing this upon you. I know your mother would have wanted you to be happy and I apologize for the current circumstances. I hope you will forgive me._

_Your Father, _

_Judo Heartfilia_

Lucy sucked in a deep shuddering breath. For all the tears and the painful memories of the past, he was still her father. And this Lord Takeshi Nakamura has threatened her with death if she refuses. And yet… she couldn't let go of Natsu.

_He already chose Lisanna, _a voice whispered in her mind.

She closed her eyes, a tear seeping out of the corner of her eye. She had no choice. She had to do this. For her father. For the Heartfilia Konzern. For her to let go.

And she quietly shut away her heart.

* * *

The next morning Lucy dressed in casual black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a cute pink t- shirt with a gold star over her chest with her hair tied into a ponytail and her keys and whip at her side. She grabbed the letter she addressed to her father and dropped it off at the mailbox before going to the Guild.

Once she was there, Levy immediately began to talk to her about a new book she'd seen in a bookstore, but Lucy was in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry Levy-chan, but do you know where the Master is?" the blond mage asked, her eyes unusually serious.

"He's in his office," the blue- haired girl said, blinking perplexedly, the iron dragon slayer sitting beside her, munching on metal.

"Thanks Levy-chan!"

Along the way, Lucy saw Lisanna and Natsu together… kissing. Her heart ripped into shreds and she tried to go away before they saw her but Natsu yelled out, "Yo, Luce!"

"Uhh… hey!" she stammered.

"Lucy guess what? Me and Natsu have started dating!" Lisanna said, beaming happily at a bright red dragon slayer who grinned embarrassedly.

"Congratulations!" Lucy cheered, smiling at them widely although tears sprang up in her eyes before she hurriedly blinked them away.

"You're okay with that, right?" Natsu asked her.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… there were rumors that you were jealous and stuff…"

"That's a load of crap. I'm happy for you guys," Lucy laughed, skillfully hiding her inner pain.

"There's another thing… do you mind if Lisanna replaces you on Team Natsu? You know how you always complain about us breaking things and your rent and you really don't do a lot since you're a little weak so maybe you can go solo and get stronger!" Natsu was staring at Lucy with eager eyes.

"Umm…alright… I guess," Lucy mumbled, trying even harder not to let the pain show on her face.

"That's great, Luce! You wanna come fishing with me, Lisanna, and Happy?"

"Err, sorry but I gotta go talk to the Master. I'll see you guys later!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"What is it, my child?" Makarov asked.

Lucy took a deep breath. "My father's company is in trouble and I have been forced to agree on a forced marriage upon the threat of my life, my father's life, and everyone I know. I have decided to accept…" Here she glanced down to her boots. "And I am asking to leave Fairy Tail…"

Makarov frowned with a concerned look. "You should have come to us for help. You know we would do anything to help you."

"I know, but I can't stand the thought of anyone being hurt over me… and there's another reason as to why I'm leaving," Lucy muttered with a sad expression.

"It's Natsu and Lisanna isn't it?" Makarov asked with a sigh.

"H-How do you know?"

"I'm not exactly blind. I know that you are suffering and I wish that you did not have to, but it seems I cannot do anything about it." He then reached over and removed Lucy's mark as well as placing a hand on her forehead. "May peace and good luck bless you."

Lucy started to cry. "Thank you Master… Please, don't tell anyone why I left, only that I am leaving. Tell them tomorrow so that they won't be able to track me down." She gave a watery laugh. "I'll invite you all to the wedding."

Makarov had tears in his eyes. "I would like that very much, Lucy."

She thanked him again and left, drying her eyes.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked as Lucy sat down at her usual stool.

"Nothing… can you give me a beer or something? I feel like having some alcohol."

Mira blinked at the unusual request. "If you wish…" She gave her guildmate a bottle of beer. "Something seems off about you today…"

Lucy gave her a reassuring grin. "It's nothing." She looked at Lisanna and Natsu. "I'm just happy for them."

"You aren't jealous right?"

"Nope." She finished her drink and gave Mira several Jewels. "Keep the change. I'm out for tonight!"

As she headed out the door, she paused and took one more look around before bellowing, "Bye everybody!" and slipping out the door after everyone murmured their goodbyes at her.

In the shadows, Makarov watched her leave with tears streaming down his eyes. Poor, poor Lucy…

* * *

Lucy left a letter to the landlady saying that she will be leaving for good and that her furniture would be sold. She packed her books and clothes and other things in several suitcases before calling out Virgo to help her carry the luggage to the train station where she bought a ticket and stared back at Magnolia. How she loved it here… all her loyal nakama and Natsu…

She turned away, overcome with memories and boarded the train without looking back.

* * *

The next day Makarov gathered everyone into the guild and looked down upon them with solemn eyes.

"I am sad to announce that our fellow nakama, Lucy Heartfilia has left Fairy Tail permanently." He bowed his head under the shocked cries and tears and yells of the guild.

"Why did Lu-chan leave?" Levy cried.

"She didn't even say goodbye!" Cana yelled.

"Where did she go?" Gray asked, once again shirtless.

"Is it because of—" Bisca began.

"What happened?" Mira asked her eyes wide and hands over her mouth.

"QUIET!" Erza bellowed, tears in her eyes. "Let Master explain."

All eyes turned to Makarov again. "She asked me not to tell you the reason why she left or where she is going but I can tell you this: she is safe and sound right now and she will continue to be and… she loved you. All of you."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Natsu roared. "LUCE WOULDN'T DO THAT! SHE WOULDN'T JUST PACK UP AND LEAVE!" Beside him, Lisanna put a hand over his shoulder in an attempt to placate him.

Makarov turned away and started crying harder.

Below him, Natsu had started rampaging, tears streaming down his face. Lucy was his best friend. She couldn't leave. Not after all they've been through! He roared, a jet of flame billowing out of his mouth before he collapsed into a heap on the floor, crying uncontrollably. Why…why couldn't he have prevented her from leaving…

* * *

Lucy tiredly walked up to the gates of the Heartfilia mansion, dragging her suitcases behind her. Ahead, the white mansion glowed with the setting sun.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a man rushed out towards her. It was Judo Heartfilia.

"Lucy… I'm so sorry," he said as he enfolded her in a hug.

"It's alright… Father," Lucy said as she returned the hug. Unknown to him, a tear seeped out of her eye and disappeared into his suit jacket.

* * *

Back at the guild, everyone sat in miserable silence, shocked at the disappearance of their favorite celestial mage. Natsu was especially depressed as he sat next to Lisanna, who was trying to cheer him up. Truth be told, she was a little glad that Lucy left so that she wouldn't have any more competition with the beautiful golden haired mage, but she also loved the girl and she hated to see her boyfriend so upset.

"Cheer up Natsu," she begged. "I'm sure Lucy's gonna be fine."

The dragon slayer said nothing but slumped even further down in his seat. In front of him, sitting on the table, Happy stared morosely at his fish. "I miss Lucy," he whimpered.

Mira looked at the blue Exceed with dull eyes. "We all do, Happy," she whispered.

* * *

Lucy sat on her room in her bed, which was about two times as large as her entire apartment, staring at a photo of Team Natsu, with Natsu's arm casually slung around her shoulders and Happy in her left arm with Erza on her right with her arm looped through the armored mage's left arm and Gray on Natsu's left while attempting to knock Natsu down with his Ice Hammer.

"I bet you guys are partying right now," Lucy whispered. "I bet you all don't miss me at all. Maybe you guys don't even know I'm missing…" Even as she said those words, she knew in her heart that they weren't true. She started to cry, crystal tears dripping down her cheeks.

Her bedroom door suddenly opened and a maid stepped in. She turned and saw the mistress crying on her bed and quickly walked towards her.

"Oh, Mistress," the maid said sadly.

"S-Spetto-san," Lucy sniffed. "I miss them. I miss Fairy Tail."

"At least you will see them soon," Spetto tried to comfort the young heiress but she continued to cry.

"And I don't want to get married," the girl sniffed. "But Papa… and Natsu…"

Spetto knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"I fell in love with Natsu, but when his childhood friend Lisanna came back to the guild they started dating and he kicked me off his team and I couldn't take it anymore so when Papa asked me to marry Lord Nakamura I had to agree. I just couldn't take it anymore," she confessed.

Spetto- san was silent. "I could see you loved him very much, but running away isn't always the answer."

"I don't want to ruin their happiness."

"Do you think they're really happy now that you're gone? Even worse: when they find out you left them to get married to someone you don't love?"

Lucy looked down. "I don't know… But I promised the Master I'll invite them to the wedding but besides that… I really don't know…"

Spetto- san stroked her hair. "If only Layla- sama was still alive. She would know what to do."

"I wish Mama was alive too," Lucy sniffed. "Can you please leave, Spetto- san? I'm sorry, but I need some time alone."

"Of course, Lucy- sama. I'll tell the Master that you will be skipping dinner."

"Thank you, Spetto- san." After the maid left, Lucy changed into comfortable pajamas and crawled between the covers, lying down and staring out the huge windows to the star- studded sky beyond. She lay like that for a while, tears streaming out of her chocolate brown eyes to the poufy pillow under her head until she fell asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

The next day, Lucy met with Lord Nakamura in her father's study. Lord Nakamura is a tall good- looking man with jet black hair and ice cold blue eyes. He was nowhere near as handsome as Natsu, Loke, Gray, or Hibiki, but his looks were acceptable enough. He wore a crisp white shirt and black velvet vest embroidered with silver and dark pants and black shoes. Lucy could feel immense magical power coming from him. "Good morning, Lady Lucy Heartfilia," he said, slightly mockingly with cold malice seeping into his voice.

"Good morning, Lord Nakamura," Lucy replied, curtseying in her pink dress.

"Please, call me Takeshi. After all, we'll be married soon. Why not get to a first name basis?"

"If you wish… Takeshi."

He stepped closer. "You're very brave, coming to save your father. Tell me, how is Natsu doing?"

"Natsu…" Her breath hitched and she cleared her throat. "Natsu's fine."

"Oh? And his pretty _girlfriend_ too?"

"If you mean Lisanna then yes, they're perfectly fine." She didn't like how close he was to her, or how she couldn't look away from his eyes.

Takeshi's cold eyes appraised her body. "It's a shame he didn't pick you, hm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She was pleased to hear that her voice was steady.

"Oh really? Well I know _everything_ that happened," he whispered, lips right by her ear. "Don't worry. I'll be a good husband." He smiled, but it was more like a smirk. "Until next time, Lucy." He tipped his head in a mocking bow and strode out of the room, leaving the girl standing frozen where he left her.

"I hate him!" she growled. He had wormed his way so easily into her heart and twisted it and pulled at it so that the pain of seeing Natsu with Lisanna and being thrown out of Team Natsu hit her again. She bowed her head, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Natsu… why did you pick her?"

* * *

**Six months later…**

Natsu leaned back in the grass, closing his eyes. He was by the fishing pond where he and Happy would fish all the time and right now, Lisanna and Happy were by the edge, holding onto their poles and staring into the water, waiting for a catch.

_I wonder how Luce is doing_, he thought. He sighed. It had taken him five months, but he had finally gotten over the fact that she left Fairy Tail. He had Lisanna now and the two of them were very happy together. But somehow… he never seemed to be truly happy.

"Natsu, I got a fish!" Lisanna yelled.

"Reel it up!" he called back.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm sleepy. Ask Happy to help."

"You're so mean." She turned back to the pole in her hands.

Natsu sighed again. _Lucy…_

* * *

**A week before the wedding…**

The celestial mage sat at her desk, frowning down at a huge heap of invitations, all lettered in gold. She had just finished counting the number of invitations for the wedding guests.

She picked up an invitation and pushed the others to the side. On it, it said:

**_The Heartfilia Konzern is pleased to announce the matrimony of Lord Takeshi Nakamura and Lady Lucy Heartfilia at the Heartfilia Estate this Saturday at 5 p.m. We thank you for coming to celebrate this ceremony of union._**

Lucy pulled out a fresh sheet of paper from a desk drawer and wrote:

_Dear Master,_

_I am inviting you and everyone at Fairy Tail to my wedding this Saturday. Please do not tell anyone what is happening or where they are going. I wish to let them know during the ceremony. _

_From,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

She folded the letter into the envelope as well as the invitation to Fairy Tail and went downstairs to the huge garden. A troop of several dozen young messenger boys were standing by the main road. One of them came when Lucy beckoned. "Take this to Master Makarov of Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town. Do not let anyone else receive this invitation and do not tell him who it is from unless you two are in private."

The boy nodded, then ran away, using magical shoes that enhanced running speed and power. Lucy watched him go, then sighed and went back inside, calling for the servants to help her send the rest of the invitations.

* * *

The messenger boy stopped in front of the Fairy Tail guild doors, panting. He could hear the sounds of yelling, crashing, and basically people fighting. Timidly, he pushed open the door and ducked as a broken chair leg flew over his head. He then took a good look at his surroundings and gaped.

The Fairy Tail members were all caught in a full scale brawl. There was a naked man throwing ice shards at a pink- haired man who was breathing fire, a white- haired man bellowing the word "Man" over and over again, a scarlet- haired woman wielding a huge sword while she stood with one foot planted over a pile of unconscious bodies, another woman straddling a barrel of beer as she hurled cards at people, and a large cloud of dust floating around coming from the remaining mages.

The boy stared for a full ten minutes before a beautiful woman with white hair and a long maroon dress and a short ponytail sticking straight up over her forehead approached him. "Hello," the woman greeted.

He jumped, not noticing that she was there. "I have a letter of great importance for Master Makarov of Fairy Tail."

"Come this way," she said, her deep blue eyes curious. She led him towards the back to a bar with a small old man sitting on the counter. "Master, there's someone to see you."

"I have a letter for you." The boy handed the old man the envelope.

"Who is this from?"

"Uh… I need to tell you in private."

The old man nodded. "Come to my office." Once there, the boy said, "It's from Lady Lucy Heartfilia. It's an invitation to her wedding."

The boy saw a flash of pain appear in his eyes. "Ah… yes. Thank you for delivering this to me." The old man gave the boy several Jewels. "You can go now."

When the boy left, the guild had quieted down. Many of them were unconscious, but those who were still awake began fixing up the broken furniture.

_I can't see why Lucy- sama would join this guild. It's so rowdy and destructive,_ the boy thought as he ran back the way he came.

* * *

Makarov stared at the letter in his hand. He sighed. This day had come too soon and he had dreaded this day for six months. He frowned as he left his office to behold the Fairy Tail members passed out on the floor.

"Who was that, Master?" Mira asked.

"A messenger boy. There's something very important coming up." He stood on the railing of the second floor and bellowed, "WAKE UP, BRATS!"

Slowly, with much grumbling and moaning, the guild members woke and stared at their master, several of them nursing bruises and minor cuts.

Natsu was still asleep. "Wake up, Natsu!" Lisanna shook him, but the dragon slayer continued to snore.

"I'll wake him up," Gray grunted and roared in Natsu's ear, "WAKE UP, FLAME BRAIN!"

He popped up, screaming, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ICE PRINCESS?"

"Master told us to wake up, something _you_ didn't bother to do, retard."

"I'm going to kill you, stripper!" Natsu was about to brawl with Gray again until Erza knocked him down, a deadly aura surrounding her. "Pay attention!" she snapped.

"A-Aye!"

Makarov cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I have an invitation here!" He held up the invitation. "For the next week, I want you all to prep up for this Saturday. Nobody can go on jobs longer than three days! Everyone, we must look our best so go out and buy fancy clothes! Be at the guild at 10 in the morning on Saturday dressed up!"

"Where are we going Gramps?" Gray called.

"This is confidential information. Now go you brats!"

The guild members dispersed into groups, murmuring to each other.

"Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Juvia, and Wendy, do you want to go dress shopping with me?" Erza asked.

"Right now?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"Of course. We have a week, but it's better to be prepared beforehand."

"Alright!" Levy cheered.

"I wonder what all this is for…," Cana muttered. She glanced at her cards. "Ugh! The future is blocked from me!"

"Whatever it is, it must be good," Mira smiled.

"We're wasting time. Let's go!" Lisanna said and dragged the girls out the door towards the nearest shop.

* * *

Lucy stepped into the ballroom, glancing around at the decorations. Everything seemed to be in good order. The floor-to-ceiling windows were draped with white and pink silk curtains, the long rows or chairs covered with white silk, the aisle a carpet of white leading to a raised platform with an arch of white and pink roses and the altar beneath it. All the flowers were enchanted so that they would remain fresh until after the wedding.

She raised her eyes to the balcony. It was directly across from the windows with raised chairs so that the back row could look down comfortably upon the room below. Lucy had reserved this balcony especially for Fairy Tail.

The balcony railing is decorated with white drapes and pink flower bouquets. Everything in the ballroom was white with accents of pink except for the gold chandeliers above and the pale gold of the walls and the slightly darker gold tone of the floor. Of course, she had chosen pink because it reminded her of him…

She shook her head. She couldn't waver now. She had to protect her father and Spetto- san, and everyone with this marriage. Takeshi had made it clear that she couldn't back away now and that if she tried, he would kill her and destroy the Heartfilia Konzern and Fairy Tail.

**-Flashback-**

"_You wouldn't be able to even land a scratch on Fairy Tail," she had scoffed at him._

_"You don't know me, my dear," he had purred silkily with dark menace in his voice. He grabbed her chin and made her stare into his eyes. She looked into those cold eyes and knew. He could _annihilate_ Fairy Tail if he chose to. She gulped and looked away._

_"Do we understand each other?" he asked, not letting go._

_"Yes… Takeshi."_

_"Good." And he pushed her away, leaving her on the floor, shivering at the madness in those icy blue eyes._

**-End Flashback-**

Lucy gulped. There was something about that man. Something that made her fear and hate him at the same time. He had shown a gentle and courteous side, but sometimes a darker insane side of him would surface and he would scare her half to death before becoming calm again as if nothing happened.

She had tried to find out more about Takeshi Nakamura, but her searches had proved fruitless and she therefore resigned herself to her fate, occasionally sobbing to herself at night.

"Lucy- sama, are there any concerns regarding the decorations?" a young maid with warm brown hair asked politely.

"Everything is perfect, thank you," she said, glancing around.

"It is our pleasure, Mistress." The maid curtseyed and left to oversee a group of men carrying in boxes of more flowers.

Lucy sighed. _Mama, let me be strong for the future, _she prayed before slipping out of the huge mahogany doors.

* * *

Levy twirled in front of the mirror. "I like this one. The yellow is really pretty," she said. She was wearing a yellow dress with butterfly sleeves and a square scalloped neckline.

"Juvia agrees," Juvia said, dressed in a flowing sea blue dress with half- sleeves and a plunging neckline. The entire dress was embroidered with subtle wave patterns only a shade lighter than the dress and it shimmered with miniature crystals sewn onto the embroidery.

"Juvia! You look gorgeous!" Mira gasped.

Juvia blushed. "Juvia only wants to impress Gray- sama," she murmured.

"You should take that dress, Levy," Lisanna advised.

Erza shook her head. "It doesn't match her." She pulled out a light green knee- length dress with thin spaghetti straps going over her shoulders then criss-crossing at the back. "This one is better. See the flower designs in the fabric? It totally suits you."

"Levy! Try that on!" Mira squealed. After the solid script mage did, everyone squealed with delight.

"What about you Erza?" Levy asked.

Erza stood and re-equipped into a strapless deep purple dress that glittered with sparkles in the fabric. There was a long split up to mid-thigh and her feet were in black heeled sandals. Her long scarlet hair is done up into a messy yet stylish knot in the back of her head with two strands hanging down on either side much like Lucy's style. Elbow length white gloves completed her look.

"Whoa…" everyone said, staring at her.

"I can see why Jellal fell in love with you," Mira teased, causing the requip mage to blush as scarlet as her hair.

"Umm… is this ok?" a timid voice asked. Wendy stepped out from behind a changing stall curtain. She was dressed in a pretty light blue dress that went to her knees. It was rather simple and plain, but ice blue silk ribbon edged the hem and around the waist. The two thin spaghetti straps sparkled like jewels. Her feet were clad in white sandals with heels half an inch high.

"That's beautiful!" Mira exclaimed and everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Your turn Mira," Cana said, pushing her towards the changing rooms.

After ten minutes, the pretty white haired mage came out wearing a dark blue strapless dress that hugged all the right curves with a lighter blue sash around the hips hanging slightly loose and secured by the bow attached to the sash which was sewn onto the dress. There was a light blue ruffle around the edge of the bodice and hem. She wore blue heels with little white flowers.

"Mira- nee, you're so beautiful!" Lisanna squealed.

"Cana, your turn," Erza ordered. The mage grabbed a random dress off the rack and sauntered into the stall before appearing soon after, wearing a short and sexy black and glittery dress which showed off her feminine parts with its loose and plunging neckline and short skirt with one side higher than the other.

"Cana! You look like a whore!" Levy scolded.

"What? I like it and the Master told us to dress our best so that's what I did!" Cana shot back, fishing out a beer bottle from within the folds of the dress.

"If she likes it then we don't have a choice," Mira pointed out before gesturing at Lisanna to go. "You're the last one. Now go!"

Lisanna disappeared and came out wearing a cute light pink dress with cap sleeves that fitted over her torso before flaring out slightly at the hip and ending just below her knees.

"Nice," Cana commented, still drinking. She somehow managed to pull her fifth bottle of beer out of the tiny dress she wore.

"Pretty," Juvia agreed, nodding. The others all agreed, smiling.

"I wish Lu- chan was here," Levy mumbled suddenly. They all gazed down, missing their golden haired friend before Wendy piped up, "I'm sure Lucy- san wouldn't want us to be so upset."

"I know, Wendy, but we just miss her so much," Mira said sadly, sitting down on a pink ruffled stool.

"I wonder where she is… and how she's doing…," Levy said, gazing out the window. Little did they know that Lucy was experiencing her own dress fitting at the moment.

* * *

"Ow!" Lucy complained as she was poked in the back with a needle.

"I'm sorry, Lucy- sama! If you would only stay still until I finish…," the seamstress mumbled, her mouth full of pins.

Lucy sighed and stared out the window, trying to keep still. She was going through the final preparations for her wedding dress and right now, about five assistant seamstresses were circling her like vultures over a carcass of some dead animal, fussing over the beautiful garment.

A stray hair escaped her bun and tickled her nose. She attempted to resist sneezing, but almost failed until the seamstress exclaimed, "Done!" and she let go a gigantic sneeze.

"Bless you, Lucy- sama!" six voices chorused.

"Thank you," Lucy said, rubbing her nose. She glanced at the full length mirror and smiled sadly. Although this was a wedding she never wanted, she had to admit she looked beautiful. "I look gorgeous…," she mumbled to herself.

"Yes you do, Lucy- sama," Spetto- san agreed. "Your mother would be proud."

Lucy glanced out the window. Her mother would be happy at how beautiful she looked, but she wouldn't be happy at her forced marriage. All those nights they read stories of princes rescuing princesses in fairy tales made Lucy develop a taste for romance and she wished that she could have her happily ever after.

"I guess not, Mama," she whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Saturday 10 a.m…**

Makarov stared out at his "children". Never before had he seen them all dressed so fine. Erza was with Mira, quietly discussing something. Juvia was sitting close to Gray, who was dressed in a red shirt with a black tie and dark pants and shoes. Levy and Gajeel sat together. The iron dragon slayer was dressed in a white suit and white shirt with a red tie along with a white hair, but also put on a pair of shades as he leaned back in his chair and snored.

Natsu and Lisanna still haven't arrived yet, although Happy was here, dressed in a miniature suit with Carla, who is dressed in a miniature princess dress. Pantherlily had put on a red bowtie and changed into black pants.

As soon as Natsu and Lisanna came in— Natsu wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a formal vest buttoned up with dark pants and dress shoes and his muffler around his neck— Makarov stood up. "Time to go, brats. Wendy, put a Troia on Natsu. We have a long way to go."

They all followed Makarov out the door to the train station where everyone was shocked to see the Fairy Tail wizards dressed so nicely. Some of them even started drooling over Erza, Mira, and Cana.

"To stare at my nee- san, you must be a man!" Elfman roared at the ogling men.

"It's alright," Mira said, smiling at her younger brother.

They all boarded the train with Makarov becoming ever more somber each mile they pass by.

* * *

Lucy stood in her dressing gown as maids brushed make- up over her face and applied pink lipstick to her full lips. A little bit of blush and eye shadow was applied until they began to style her hair, drying it from her shower and curling it slightly. Lucy glanced at the clock. 3 p.m.

_So soon_, she thought in a panic. She wasn't ready. Time had passed by so fast. And today, on this fated day, she would finally see the man she loves again and yet marry someone else.

She tried to take deep breaths but they wouldn't come. A maid stuck something horrible smelling under her nose and she breathed again.

"Relax, Lucy- sama," the maid soothed. "It will be alright."

"Y-Yeah," she gulped. Slowly her heartbeat slowed, but she still had doubts.

_I'm not ready…_

* * *

**4 p.m.**

"Alright brats, listen up!" Makarov announced once they got off the train. "Gray, you cannot strip at all, no exceptions! Natsu, try to control yourself for once. No yelling, screaming, or spitting out fire. I'll have Erza keep an eye on you. The rest of you, do not overreact and make an embarrassment out of Fairy Tail. I'm counting on you!" He jumped off the bench from where he was standing and led the way towards a huge pair of ornate gates adorned with white drapes and pink bouquets.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" the man at the gates asked, looking over the huge group.

"Yes," Makarov replied.

"Invitation please." After checking it, the man said, "Just follow the pink bouquets until you reach the estate."

"Thank you." Makarov led them deeper into the grounds, where everyone was amazed to see the wide expanse of land.

"Master, what is this? Why all this mystery?" Erza asked, striding next to Makarov.

"You will see soon," he said, sounding strangely depressed. Erza frowned but did not object.

Behind them, Natsu was complaining.

"I'm hungry!" he yelled. "And I can't do anything at all cause Gramps said so."

"Shut up! It's even worse for me! Do you know how hard it is to not strip?" Gray shouted back.

"You wanna go, Underwear Prince?" Natsu growled.

"Bring it—" Gray started to say until Erza looked behind her and asked menacingly. "Are you two fighting?"

"N-No!"

"W-Why would we? W-We're best friends!"

Natsu and Gray put their arms around one another and began to do a weird dance, scared out of their wits.

"What do you think this is about?" Happy asked Carla.

"I don't know and don't talk to me!"

"For some reason… I have a weird feeling about this."

"You're probably over thinking it, Shrimp."

"Don't call me 'Shrimp'!"

"Hey Mira- nee, do you know what's with all this?"

"I don't know, but I wish I do."

Before long, they reached a huge mansion and before them is another man, although this time he is accompanied with a bunch of young boys, all of whom were wearing white shirts with red bowties. "Are you Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"Yes we are."

"Please come this way." The man led them into a huge ballroom and they all gaped at the decorations and the grandness of the room until the man took them up to a balcony where they overlooked the rest of the room.

"This is so cool, right Happy?!"

"Aye, sir!"

Makarov, Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Mira, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, Cana, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily sat in the front row while the others sat in the back, Jet and Droy fuming over how Gajeel got to sit next to Levy.

They watched the rest of the seats fill up until the clock reached 4:58 and people started to quiet down. For some reason, the members of Fairy Tail could feel a sense of rising excitement and anticipation as a man in a white and gold edged robe stood behind the altar with a thick black book.

Then Levy gasped. "This looks like a wedding!"

"A wedding?!"

"Master, why would you take us to a wedding?"

"Whose wedding is this?"

"Gramps, why aren't you answering us?"

"Weddings are a man!"

Then Natsu caught an achingly familiar scent, one he hadn't smelled for a while. Six months, in fact. He stared at the door, his heart pounding as the scent kept of getting closer and closer.

The clock rang 5 p.m. and everyone stood up as the doors were thrown open. Natsu's eyes widened.

"LUCY!"

* * *

Lucy walked towards the door, timing it so that when it reached exactly 5 o'clock, the doors would be thrown open and she would be revealed.

She finally reached the doors and took a preparatory breath before the clock chimed 5 o' clock and the doors were thrown open. There was a half second pause then a cry rang out.

"LUCY!"

Shocked, she glanced up towards the balcony to see Natsu staring back at her, nearly hanging over the balcony railing. Behind him was Fairy Tail, all of them staring at her with surprise, shock, and even pain and accusation. She ducked her head.

"Lucy- san!"

Lu- chan!"

"Lucy!"

"Bunny- girl!"

"Love rival!"

But Lucy didn't look up again. She could hear the Master quieting them down until Judo Heartfilia came to loop his arm with hers and then the music started.

* * *

Natsu stared down at the beautiful mage. He couldn't get it through his head. Lucy, his teammate, was down there getting married. Was that why she left? How did she know that man? That man over there with the cold triumphant eyes that Natsu disliked immediately.

But even through his shock he could see that she was truly gorgeous today. She wore a strapless white gown of chiffon and silk with a long train. A pink silk sash was around her waist and on her head was a small silver tiara and a long filmy veil fastened to it. Her hair is tied into a bun with two wavy strands hanging down and her gown had at least four dozen tiny pink rosebuds meticulously sewn onto it, scattering around the skirt of the dress before accumulating slightly at the hips where they were stopped by the sash. The bodice had a scattering of rosebuds across it as did her veil. She held a bouquet of pink roses.

Not pink. _Salmon._

The color of Natsu's hair…

"So she never stopped loving him," he heard Levy mutter somewhere next to him.

_So she never stopped loving him. Loving him. Loving_ him. Who did she love?

But the answer was so obvious and Natsu was overcome with guilt as he suddenly realized the reason behind that carefully controlled mask, those beautiful eyes that suddenly brimmed with tears when he told her that he was dating Lisanna, and that heartbroken_ look_ on her face when she saw him and Lisanna kissing.

At that moment, Natsu realized who he really loved the most in the world.

But too soon, Lucy had reached the altar and the man with the cold eyes had taken her hand and the priest had begun to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

He turned to Lisanna. "Look Lisanna, I don't mean to hurt you but… I love Lucy. I'm sorry, I don't want to—" He was stopped when Lisanna put a finger to his lips.

"I know," she said, smiling despite the tears in her eyes. "I always knew that Lucy was the right one for you. I wished I was the one ever since we were kids but now I know it is somebody else. I'm happy I had my chance with you though."

He smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Lisanna." The rest of the Fairy Tail members watched with smiles on their faces and happiness and tears in their eyes.

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace," the priest said.

Natsu stood and bellowed, "I OBJECT!" There were gasps all throughout the ballroom but Fairy Tail was silently cheering him on. Below, Lucy had whirled around, shock in her eyes as she stared at the pink- haired dragon slayer.

"I object!" Natsu repeated and jumped down towards the aisle below where he began to slowly walk towards Lucy.

"Natsu…" she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ever since I met you in Hargeon I thought you were weird. Sure you have an awesome rack and you treated me and Happy to lunch, but you were still weird," Natsu began as he walked. "You were so loud, you always worried too much about how you looked like, and you kicked me whenever I would drop by and it _hurt_. You also complain a lot and you would never join in whenever all of us brawl and you're scary sometimes, Luce. But…" He stopped right before her. "But despite all that, I knew that you are the right one for me. I'm sorry I hurt you before and that I was too stupid to realize it before, but before you 'Lucy Kick' me to hell, just let me say that I love you and that I always have even if I didn't know it before." There were sniffles throughout the room after he finished and more than one person had to blow their noses on their handkerchiefs.

Tears were now flowing freely down Lucy's eyes as she clasped her hands over her mouth. "Natsu…"

He went up to her and hugged her. "I'll never let you leave me ever again," he breathed into her ear.

"Natsu!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck, causing most of the guests to burst out crying at the top of their lungs. Fairy Tail especially was bawling as loud as they could.

"Aww… this… this is too sweet!" Mira cried with Levy sobbing loudly into the barmaid's shoulder while Gajeel sweatdropped next to them. "Oi, oi, Shrimp."

Juvia was causing a flood in the balcony with Gray trying to calm her down even as he smiled with tears in his eyes. Happy was hugging Carla as he cried and this time she didn't try to push him away, but smiled slightly as she patted his ears soothingly. Beside them, Wendy was hugging Cana as hard as she could while she sobbed and Cana… well, she continued to drink her eighteenth bottle of beer as she waved the "Lovers" card around, laughing and crying at the same time.

Everyone was too caught up in their happiness until Lord Takeshi Nakamura roared, "ENOUGH! HEARTFILIA, WE HAD A DEAL!"

Judo Heartfilia looked up at him. "We did, but as you can see, my daughter…"

"I DON'T CARE!" the enraged man bellowed. "YOU KNOW I SWORE TO KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU REFUSED MY DEMANDS—" He stopped abruptly as he realized everyone was staring at him with a horrified expression and that Natsu was glaring at him with enough fury to make the devil himself run for Mommy.

"You… threatened… to kill… my Lucy?" he growled out, nearly incoherent with rage.

Takeshi looked at him contemptuously. "Don't even think of fighting me. You're a hundred years too early to be challenging me."

"He's not alone!" a voice called and Lisanna flew down in her half- bird form before transforming back to a human and standing next to Lucy. "Whoever goes against our nakama is going down."

"We're not gonna forgive anyone who threatens one of us," Gray agreed, stripping off his shirt and tie.

"Lucy's a part of our family and we will protect our family unto our dying breath," Erza said as she re-equipped a dangerous looking sword into her hand.

"BECAUSE WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" the rest of the guild roared, coming over to join the five mages standing in front of Takeshi.

In the silence, Takeshi began to chuckle, then laugh uncontrollably, tears of mirth streaming down his eyes. "You- You think this is going to stop me?" he gasped out. He suddenly straightened and yelled. A beam of dark energy shot out of his hand and blasted towards the Fairy Tail group until Erza managed to stop it with her Adamantine Armor. He snarled with annoyance.

"You may be able to stop that one, Titania, but you won't be able to stop the next one!" Takeshi shouted and unleashed a larger dark energy beam which was blocked once again by her armor.

"You call this powerful? The Jupiter cannon was a thousand times stronger than this," she scoffed and launched an attack with her Black Wing Armor.

Gray ran up. "Ice Make: Hammer!" The ice rushed towards Takeshi's head before he dodged to land in three simultaneous attacks from Macao, Wakaba, and Cana, which he dodged again with surprising agility.

Natsu flew at him with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, but Takeshi blocked it with a shield made of darkness.

"Tch, weaklings," he smirked and shot another beam of magic at the mages.

Gajeel and Wendy attempted a Unison Raid, but Takeshi blocked it before shooting a bolt of darkness at Jet, who he had somehow seen even though Jet was running as fast as he could. "Crap!" Jet yelled and leapt out of the way just in time.

"Solid Script: Iron!" Levy shouted, sending it towards Gajeel, who yelled, "Thanks, Shrimp!" before eating it and rushing in for another attack.

Bisca and Alzack were shooting together, but they never seemed to get a shot in. Juvia attempted to trap Takeshi in her Water Lock, but he shot another beam at it and it burst.

"Everyone, altogether now!" Erza yelled and re-equipped into her Lightning Empress Armor. "Lightning Beam!" A blue shaft of lightning shot towards Takeshi from the tip of her spear.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled.

"Beast Arm: Black Bull!" Elfman roared.

"Solid Script: Iron!"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

"Satan Soul!"

"Water Slicer!"

"Card Magic: The Prayer's Fountain!"

"Spark Shot!"

"Homing Shot!"

"Purple Rain!"

"Smoke Crush!"

"Knuckle Plant!"

"Falcon Heavenward!"

"Max Speed Attack!"

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"

Together Erza, Gray, Elfman, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana, Alzack, Bisca, Macao, Wakaba, Droy, Jet, Happy, and Natsu all attacked Takeshi simultaneously, causing a massive explosion. A cloud of dust formed, causing everyone to cough. They all couldn't see until Wendy made a gust of wind clear the air and they all gasped to see Takeshi behind Lucy, holding a blade made of darkness to her throat while he was covered in wounds.

"You do put up a good fight," he panted. "But not good enough."

"LET LUCY GO!" Natsu screamed at him, but Takeshi simply laughed.

"I'll kill your little girlfriend in front of you and then I'll kill all of your nakama before I permanently cripple you and leave you to wander around forever, wrapped up in your own guilt and making you forever relive the moment when you watched the love of your life die in front of you… because you were too weak to protect her," he whispered as he held Natsu's eyes with his own.

Natsu began to despair. He was helpless. He was weak. He couldn't do anything to protect Lucy. He will forever be a failure…

Everyone looked around as they suddenly felt a surge of magical power. "It's not me," Erza said.

"It's not Natsu or Master either," Mira added until they all looked at Lucy. There was a magical golden glow surrounding her as she gripped Takeshi's arm so that he couldn't escape.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._

Glowing orbs of varying size and color in a background of a starry night sky began to surround them and at its center are Lucy and Takeshi, who was staring around him with fear.

_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._

"Wait… if she casts this spell, she'll be affected by it as well!" Levy gasped as she was being pulled back to the safety of the wall.

Natsu leaped forward, but was hauled back by Erza. "No, Natsu! If you go, you'll be affected as well!"

But he was beyond listening to her. "LUCE! LUCE, DON'T DO IT! DON'T HURT YOURSELF OVER US!"

_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_

**_Urano Metria!_**

The orbs shot down towards the two glowing figures and they could all hear two screams until the dust cleared and they could see Lucy and Takeshi, the latter being unconscious and the former lying upon the ground, unmoving.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the blond girl. He kneeled and drew her close to him. "Luce…"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Uhn… Natsu…"

"Luce! You're ok!"

"I wouldn't say ok… I feel like crap."

"You're so weird, Luce. Why did you have to hurt yourself at the same time?"

"It was the only way." She looked around. "This place is trashed."

"Yeah… about that, I don't think your old man is gonna be happy about that."

"He'll be fine. He's got heaps of money, right? Everything's gonna be fixed up before you know it."

"It's not just this place that's trashed. You're a mess." And she was. Her veil is virtually gone, the tiara broken and dented. Her dress had several large rips in it and most of the rosebuds were ripped off.

"Aww… I liked this dress," Lucy said, frowning.

Natsu laughed and they hugged while their guild members watched, smiling and crying tears of joy, Lisanna especially.

Judo came in and glanced around at the room before saying to Makarov. I'm pleased and thankful that you would do this much for my daughter."

"She is a member of our family," Makarov replied. "And we protect our family."

Judo nodded and went over to Lucy and Natsu. "Thank you for saving her… even if you did destroy part of my home in the process."

"Uhh… about that, sorry Lucy's dad," Natsu mumbled sheepishly. Lucy's father smiled slightly at the boy.

"Erza, contact the Magic Council," Makarov ordered. "I want to know who this is and I want him behind bars within two hours from now."

"Yes, Master." Before long, a troop of Rune Knights led by Lahar appeared at the estate.

Lahar gaped with surprise at the unconscious figure of Takeshi. "This man is Kage, a freelance mage who had been causing trouble all over Fiore over the past six years. We've been trying to catch him ever since he organized a robbery of rare magical items four years ago. Thank you for capturing him," he said, bowing to the Fairy Tail mages.

"What magic does he use?" Lucy asked.

"He uses Darkness magic, but also specializes in Hypnosis magic. Anyone who looks into his eyes believes anything he says and would do anything he wants."

She shivered. "He used that on me. He made me believe he'll destroy Fairy Tail."

"He's never gonna get the better of us," Natsu said confidently. He lowered his voice so only Lucy could hear him. "He used it on me too. He made me think I was too weak to save you." He pulled her to him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, idiot. We got him in the end, right?" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah!"

Lahar and the Rune Knights took Kage away and as soon as they did, Makarov yelled, "PARTY!"

"YEAH!"

"Well, since the wedding is canceled, I guess you can celebrate here as a gesture of my thanks," Judo offered.

"THANKS, LUCY'S OLD MAN!" Natsu shouted.

"I would prefer it if you called me Mr. Heartfilia…" but Natsu was beyond listening as he started to brawl with Gray, Elfman and Gajeel.

Lucy hugged her father. "Thanks, Papa."

"I'm still sorry you had to go through all that… But I'm happy that you've found someone you love."

"I'm sure Mama is smiling in Heaven right now."

"You really think so?" He looked up to the sky, which was blue and orange and red from the sunset. The first stars were already out, twinkling dimly in a background of dark blue and streaks of lavender.

"I know so," Lucy said firmly. "Now how about some of that wedding cake I saw before? I'm starving…"

Fairy Tail celebrated long into the night, the servants providing them with an abundance of food and beer, sweatdropping as Cana drank through sixteen barrels of alcohol by herself. Natsu had lit up an entire table of food with a box of matches and was happily eating until Gajeel challenged him for a rematch, causing Erza to shriek with anger as the boys knocked over the flaming table and caused several fallen drapes to catch on fire. Good thing Juvia was there or they would've burned down the entire mansion.

Lucy laughed to see her nakama enjoying themselves, getting hopelessly drunk like they always do while passing out or brawling at the same time. Macao, Makarov, and Wakaba even got her father to drink and the four of them were sitting on the floor, the arms around one another's shoulders as they drunkenly attempted to sing "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall".

Some time later, Natsu staggered over to her, face flushed with alcohol. "Lushiiiiiii…," he mumbled.

"Hmmm Natsuuuuu?" Lucy said, lazily turning her head towards him. She was sprawled on the floor, propped up against a broken chair, the white draping soiled. Cana had made her drink three full barrels and she was now completely drunk, on the verge of passing out. Around them, the guild was asleep on the floor or the ruined balcony where she could dimly see a blur of green and tattered white where Levy and Gajeel were asleep. Gray was once again naked, though thankfully covered by a sheet and Erza snored by the toppled flowery arch.

"Lushiiii," Natsu said again.

"Wha… Nashuuuu?"

"Love…ya," he muttered before collapsing onto the floor, unconscious.

Lucy giggled, not noticing that she was slipping onto the floor herself, losing consciousness. "Love ya too, Nashuuu."

* * *

**1 year later…**

"Luuuuuucyyyy!"

"What Natsu?"

"I'm hungry!"

"You just ate lunch!"

"So? Let's go eat again!"

"I don't want to."

"What about me?"

"Then you go make your own food. I have some matches in the kitchen drawer."

"But then I won't be able to burn anything since you're not gonna let me."

"Then take some of the leftovers from the fridge and eat that."

"But it's cold!"

"Natsu…" A dark aura was growing around her.

"Luuuucyyyyy! I'm sorry!"

She sighed. "Apology accepted…"

Happy flew in through the window. "Natsu! Lisanna's looking for you!"

"Got it! See you later, Luce!"

"Ah, w-wait, Natsu!" But he was gone before she even got out of her chair. She frowned. She and Natsu have been dating for a year now but lately he's been very mysterious. He also hung around Lisanna, Mira, and Erza a lot; Lisanna most of all.

She looked sadly down at the book she was reading. Could it be that Natsu had gotten tired of her? But he was still the same sweet and kind dragon slayer she fell in love with ever since they defeated Kage. Every night he would come to her house and cuddle with her and the next morning they would walk to the guild together, holding hands and laughing. He still protected her fiercely during dangerous missions and whenever she was hurt, he would anxiously watch over her until she recovered.

_No, Natsu definitely didn't get tired of me,_ she thought to herself.

But she still felt a twinge of anxiety every time she thought of that dense, reckless, hopeless mage she loved so much.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu wasn't there. Lucy depressingly got up at around noon after lying in bed for hours, moping, and brushed her teeth before taking time to make breakfast and eat by herself. She was especially depressed because this was their one year anniversary since they have started going out and she had hoped that he would remember, but apparently he didn't. Before she could dig into the heap of golden brown pancakes drenched in syrup, however, Erza, Mira, and Levy barged into her apartment.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy shrieked.

"No time! Finish your breakfast!" Erza ordered.

"O...kay?" She shoved the food into her mouth as Levy watched, anxiously bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Hurry up Lu- chan!"

Lucy didn't reply, her mouth full. As soon as she choked down the last mouthful, Levy whisked the plate away and ushered her into the bathroom where Mira gave her a fragrant vanilla shampoo and body wash and she showered and dried herself with a towel until Levy came in and sprayed her lightly with cherry blossom perfume and pushed her towards the living room where Mira and Erza were waiting impatiently. They immediately set to work, Mira applying make- up to her face while Erza styled her hair.

After they were done, they forced Lucy into the bathroom where they made her change into a dress before shoving her out again and making her stand in front of a full- length mirror.

"What do you think?" Erza asked.

Lucy gaped at herself. She was dressed in a long fire- red dress that hugged her curves. The dress was split up to mid- thigh on the right side and embroidered with orange and yellowish flame patterns climbing up her dress. Two straps held up her dress and tied at the back of her neck, leaving her back bare. Her hair was curled into beautiful waves and curls and her bangs framed her face. There was a hint of pink blush on her cheeks and her lips were painted scarlet with mascara and eyeliner accentuating her deep brown eyes.

"What do you think?" the armored mage beside her repeated.

"I- I look hot," Lucy mumbled.

"Good. Sit here until Wendy and Carla come for you, alright? And don't mess up your makeup or dress!" Mira ordered and the three of them disappeared.

"Jeez, what's gotten into them," Lucy grumbled as she carefully sat in front of her desk. She sighed, bored, and opened a book, losing herself within the pages until a knock disturbed her. "What now?"

She looked up. It was sunset. "This late?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Lucy- san? Is everything alright?" a voice shouted, muffled by the door. Lucy opened it to find Wendy dressed in a cute blue dress almost exactly similar to the one she wore at Lucy's "wedding" a year ago.

"Wendy! You look so adorable!"

"And what about me, hm?" Carla was standing right next to Wendy, wearing a little white and pale blue frock with a blue ribbon tied around the end of her long tail. A little blue ribbon with a beautiful gold bell hung around her neck.

"You look beautiful too," Lucy said.

"Well… Happy did give me this bell…," the white Exceed trailed off, blushing slightly.

Lucy and Wendy exchanged amused looks before Wendy said, "Lucy- san, I've been sent to get you. Would you follow me please?"

"Sure, just let me get my keys first, Lucy said, ducking back into her apartment for her celestial keys, which she secured to a strap around her right thigh similar to what she wore that night she met Natsu. "I'm ready."

"Let's go!" As they walked, the sun continued to set until it was completely dark. Not even the street lamps were on. The stars twinkled down at her.

"Where are you taking me, Wendy?" Lucy asked to find that the sky dragon slayer had disappeared. "Wendy?!"

A trail of glowing lights suddenly lit up before her. She followed it until she came across glittering jets of water arcing over her, shimmering from the lights coming from the trail. She walked through the tunnel of water until she reached a great Rainbow Sakura tree, shining red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Multicolored sakura petals fluttered down around her.

"Wow…," she whispered, catching a salmon colored petal in her hand until she noticed tiny snowflakes that didn't make her cold also falling around her as well as delicate flowers from a certain "FLOWER" word. A gentle gust of wind prompted even more sakura petals to fall around her.

"Luce." The quiet voice startled her.

She whirled around. "Natsu!"

The fire dragon slayer grinned as he stepped out from the shadows to greet his girlfriend. He was wearing a dark blue suit that somehow accentuated his pink hair along with a dark blue tie slightly loose around his neck and a pink shirt only a few shades lighter than his hair. His trademark grin was on his face.

He strode towards her and drew her into a close hug. "I missed you today."

"Where were you then?" she asked, a hint of churlishness in her voice.

"I was here," he replied, gesturing around him.

"You set this all up?" she exclaimed, amazed.

"Of course. Who else is as smart and romantic as me?" he boasted, laughing.

She giggled with him and they fell into a companionable silence, staring up at the Rainbow Sakura tree. "This is our tree," Lucy realized. "That tree you uprooted and put in a boat that day I was sick so that I could see it." She giggled again.

"Yep!" Natsu laughed. "I also got into huge trouble with Erza and Gramps over that…" He slumped comically, head bowed.

Lucy gave him a little push. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." She grinned.

"Yeah it was! I couldn't move for a week after that beating Erza gave me."

She hugged him again. "Still, it was really sweet of you." She kissed his cheek and they stared up at the tree again until Natsu suddenly said,

"You know… today's our anniversary."

"Of course I know! I thought you forgot!"

"What? I would never forget this day!"

"Well… I thought you did since you weren't in my room this morning…"

"Lisanna and I had some last minute preparations to do."

"Oh?" Her voice held a note of anger again as she twisted out of his embrace to face him. "And what preparations are those?"

"This." He suddenly kneeled, pulling out a black velvet box and flipping it open to reveal a pink heart shaped diamond in a pale gold band. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

A series of different colored fireworks suddenly shot into the sky and exploded, but these weren't normal fireworks. Some of them were ice flowers; others were of bursts of glowing water, and purple fire, and pink smoke, and even sprinkles of shining iron shavings. Others were gleaming swords aligned in flowery patterns and pink fluffy wool and bursts of golden stars and light and orange flames.

Throughout all this, Lucy was staring at Natsu with a shocked expression. "What…"

"I told you already, Luce. I loved you for a while and this past year… it made me love you even more than ever and made me realize how perfect you were for me so I decided to pop the question... So, Luce, will you marry me?" He smiled at her, a nervous and shy smile.

"Yes," she whispered, tears dripping out of her eyes. Good thing Mira had put waterproof makeup on her.

"Hm?" He couldn't hear her through the fireworks.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" she squealed and threw herself down to hug him fiercely. There were cheers and Fairy Tail came out, smiling and crying and cheering at the newly engaged couple.

Natsu and Lucy stood, arms still clasped around each other before they kissed and their nakama began to whistle. Mira even fainted from happiness. They separated long enough for Natsu to slip the ring onto her left middle finger and kissed again.

While their guild members celebrated around them, the two lovers separated once more to press their foreheads together, breathing peacefully.

"I love you, Luce," Natsu whispered, swooping in for a quick kiss.

Lucy smiled, blushing. "I love you too, Natsu."

**The End**

* * *

_**Hey everybody. So umm, I hope you liked this fanfiction since it's my very first one and please rate and review! I know that Lucy's father was broke before the Edolas incident but I wanted to make my own twist on the story so if you don't like it, sucks for you :P I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me some ideas on future fanfictions!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace," Makarov said.

Nobody spoke up and the tiny old man smiled.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Judo Heartfilia said from the side.

Makarov turned to Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel, do you take Lucy Heartfilia for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Natsu's voice was confident and rang out within the guildhall.

Makarov now turned to Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Natsu Dragneel for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Lucy was crying thick tears as she whispered, "I do."

The man and woman turned to one another. "I, Natsu Dragneel, take thee Lucy Heartfilia to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part— Oi, old man, can I kiss her now?!" Natsu yelled as all the guests laughed.

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped. "You're being rude."

"This is taking forever," Natsu moaned. "I wanna get out of here already!"

Lucy glared at him and he quailed until she suddenly grinned. "Yeah let's finish this thing and get out of here." She turned to Makarov. "Can we get the faster version or something?"

"Uh… I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Lucy threw herself at Natsu and the wedding ceremony ended in celebratory chaos.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy stood at the train station, shouldering their packs. The guild was standing with them, some of them crying tears of joy, all of them smiling with happiness.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Levy asked them.

Natsu grinned and clasped Lucy to him. "We're going to look for Igneel!"

Many people facepalmed. "Are you serious?" Gajeel groaned.

"No romantic beach, no five star hotel, nothing like that?" Mira was nearly crying.

Lucy laughed. "Relax, guys. I'm completely fine with looking for Igneel. Besides, we do get our alone time." She gave them a wink and more than one person blushed from the implied meaning.

A train whistled a warning and the newlyweds began to say their goodbyes.

"Be safe alright Lu-chan?" Levy sobbed as she hugged Lucy.

"I will. I have my husband to protect me," Lucy soothed.

"If you ever run into any trouble, count on us to get there as fast as we can," Gray said, clapping Natsu on the shoulder.

The train whistled again and the two of them began to run. "Bye! We'll be back as soon as we can!" They waved one last time and boarded the train just before it pulled out of the station.

Natsu hung out the window with a green face as soon as it moved and Fairy Tail laughed to see his pathetic state. Lucy squeezed out next to him and waved until the guild members couldn't see them anymore.

Back in the train, Lucy pulled her husband back in to the compartment and laid his head on his lap, soothing him by stroking his hair and he sighed with contentment.

She smiled. "I'm so happy I married you."

He grinned in response. "Me too."

**The End**

* * *

**I was thinking of an epilogue for a while now so hope you enjoy :D**


End file.
